


You Keep Me Warm

by DarthSuki



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: Its been a long time since you met him, Adams. It's been so long since first getting that random text, helping a man through a journey that left the two of you entwined in one another's lives. After many months since meeting him, he's actually coming to see you. In person.





	

His touch feels like fire. His lips sear into your skin. Every caress, every whisper, every brush of his fingertips over your skin is like a scorching flame that your body can’t forget. It’s almost as if each touch is burned into your memory, skin trembling as you wait for everything the man has to offer you. 

There’s no pain in how he touches you. The fire is passion, the burn that of love, all of it coming to a tight, pulsing climax as the two of you press sweat-slick bodies together, so tight, never wanting to be even inches apart from one another. You catch a glimpse of his face, stricken with euphoria while he’s babbling a mixture of need, love and your name. Feverish whispers next to your ear, seconds before you follow him over the edge of the pinnacle.

The fall is like heaven.

* * *

 

You’re not sure what to expect when you finally meet him. Him. Adams. 

What had been only a name on your phone for so long became to much more in the span of mere weeks, a relationship that could only be fostered in going through so many death-defying feats of strength and courage. Through knowing so many secrets, so many dark things about one another that could only be known in how the two of you met eachother.

But details are details, and the two of you have already gone through the long, arduous, stressful process that had lead to him being here. With you. 

Well, almost here. You’re still waiting for his plane to land, a frantic marathon of sitting on a chair just slightly uncomfortable, twiddling your thumbs and regularly checking your phone for updates on the flight.

You’re more nervous than you thought you’d be. But then again, you had thought you were only seeing a dear friend until mere days ago. When he confessed an attraction to you. When he said that he loved you.

“I love you,” Adams had said, not texted. He had said it, and the words felt so deep. So honest. Thank god it hadn’t been the first time you heard his voice when he said that. It had already been emotional enough then, hearing his soft-spoken tone. For a man who had been through so much, you had expected him to be gruff. Gravely. 

He was always soft to you.

The plane arrives barely half an hour after you think you’ve gone completely insane; the soft noise from your phone alerts you to its safe landing. You’re up and out of the seat within seconds, moving to wait by the gates where, you know, he would come out of.

Are you ready to see him? You’re not quite sure, honestly, barely even sure if you’re able to handle the knowledge that Adams...loves you?

“I love you,” he had said. “You are my entire world.”

* * *

 

When the two of you see each other in person for the first time, the moment is nearly indescribable. It's like something out of a book, emotions read to you so many times in a fairytale that they almost seem out of place, rehearsed, but there’s no denying the swell in your heart or the tears in your eyes when you finally see him.

“Adams!” 

He’s barely able to respond before your weight is pile-driving into him. In the few moments of recognition as it flickers over his face, the two of you are thrown to the ground, practically falling over the luggage case he had otherwise been pulling behind him. The entire thing is a little painful, but hell wouldn’t even deter you from the moment of pure joy as it filled your heart to the brim.

You can feel him in your arms, his warmth, his body, the man who you had grown closer to than nobody else. The man you’d shared so many memories, experiences and thoughts with. From who had been merely a stranger with the wrong number to a man who confessed a deep passion for you, there was nothing in the world that could take the moment away.

It takes a few minutes to dislodge yourselves from one another, though that’s mostly because your legs are tangled and bent just a tad awkwardly over the luggage on the ground. The line of people behind the two of you is starting to get a little annoyed, some of them almost stepping over the two of you with a low murmur of ‘stupid kids’ or ‘damn lovebirds’.

Barely a whisper is exchanged between you and Adams as you move the reunion out of the way, but even then--

You both stare at one another in silent awe. There’s just so much so say that it’s all piling up, all trying to spill from you mouth at once that it short-circuits your thoughts. 

So much to say

So much you feel.

He’s looking at you, his eyes so soft. Is his lips trembling a little? Are his hands shaking? You’re not sure, but your heart is nearly leaping from your chest with every breath, as you stare into those endless pools of color that video-calling had never once showcased well enough.

You open your mouth, and then close it. A noise, though not actually a word, brokenly spills from your lips. You think it might be part of his name for a moment as your brain tries to filter through the stimulus given to it. 

“So uh,” Adams says at last, breaking the silence with a soft, shy smile on his face. “It’s...so nice...to finally see you.”

A moment passes, and his face suddenly tenses. 

“I mean--” Adams sounds nervous, and you realize that his hands are actually shaking when he tries to pull them up to his chest, fiddling his fingers in an attempt to distract himself away from the moment between you two as it turns increasingly awkward.

Awkward for him, at least.

A moment later leaves the man unable to speak, lips busy when you press forward and capture them in a passionate kiss. Its impulsive, it's heart-pounding, but it feels so right to have that moment of heated need between you and him.

A kiss turns into a hug, which turns into an embrace, and your lungs are burning before you’re able to realize what’s going on.

“Should go home-” someone whispers.

“Want to go home with you-” another whisper. It’s hard to tell where the words are from when both of your lips are so close, when you’re both practically drinking up one another’s warmth.

It’s a miracle that you and Adams even make it back to your apartment without incident, considering the half-glances and shy caresses across both your and his hand whenever the meet across the space between you two.

* * *

 

“You look more beautiful than your webcam makes you, yanno.”

“It’s so nice to hear your voice in person.”

“Your eyes are so lovely.”

“Ever thought you’d be meeting an awkward dude like this after randomly intercepting his texts from the arctic?”

Adams fills the air with noise, his warm timbre of voice that you can’t help but adore endlessly even when the words themselves aren’t more than idle attempts at conversation. Still, he covers you with compliments, always trying to keep the air full of noise, pushing away the awkwardness that you feared might return. 

He’s always smiling.

You had a worry you’d not like it--his smile--that you’d somehow find it dull or boring. You feared you wouldn’t find yourself attracted to him, that the two of you would feel the pain many a long distance relationship might have felt when the physical reality didn’t match what you both expected.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to find yourselves in the bedroom though, sitting beside one another in much a similar way as you had before--though this time neither of you were on opposite sides of the world, idly speaking through a phone or text message.

It took shorter still for the two of you to be in one another’s arms again. 

Warm. Adams was just...so warm. For a man who you had come to identify with the artic chill and wintery cold, he was so warm that you were almost burning up from the way he touched and held you down against the bed. The way he whispered beside your ear, hands roaming across the front of your form as if mapping it out intensely.

“I want to feel you,” Adams whispers, a sultry voice you’ve only heard a handful of times prior. “I want to love you right.”

You couldn’t say no to such an honest, beautiful request.

Seconds fell like the clothes from your bodies, tossed without grace onto the floor for you to pick up the next morning. His hands, his lips, they were all over your skin the moment that it lay bare for him to touch. Compliments filled the air in hushed whispers and heated groans--the latter only when you began to return the favor of touch.

You never knew what to imagine Adams when they two of you first met. For everything he had been through, you weren't sure whether to envision him as muscled or lean. Trekking through the endless winter landscape probably did sculpt some natural strength, but at the same time it wasn't as if he had a lot to eat for the longest time.

Regardless, you're more than happy by what you caress with the tips of your fingers, carefully toned muscles through years of genuine use instead of mindless aesthetics. From the broad, powerful shape of shoulders and down to the firm resistance of his abs and stomach, Adams is anything but soft.

He lets out a bit of a giggle when you press your fingers against his belly.

“What are you doing?” The man asks, a little breathless as his palms press down your sides, his lips at your collarbone. 

“Feeling you,” you say with far too much confidence, more as if you were making a sort of declaration than defence for your random poking of his tummy. “I've never...I mean...I can actually feel you now. For real. You're not a…”

“A voice?” Adams finishes your thought with a kiss, his lips pressing far too innocently against your own.

Your response is barely a nod. He doesn’t stop you as your fingertips continue to press, touch, feel. He’s warm, so warm, and the give of his flesh is only another reminder to the realness of his presence, his body against you. To map out his body is a miracle, but not as much as it is to feel him kiss your throat, lips to your pulse in a moment of deep intimacy few other moments will ever compare to.

“I love you,” You hear him whisper into your skin. “I love everything about you.”

Words turn into hums, and hums turn into growls. Before either of you know it, your bodies lay naked against one another, your arms around his shoulders, holding him against you. He’s strong, he’s warm, and he makes you feel so, so very safe.

There’s something about the power the man holds, even in this most intimate situation. How he grunts when you wrap your legs around his hips, or how he huffs when you finally let him start sliding inside your tight heat. He’s a beast in some sense, but a soft soul in another. A man who has gone through a ravaging of his body and spirit, yet still had the capacity for softness and adoration.

He sheathed himself inside you after a few silent, careful moments, stretching your walls open in a delightfully full way.

“Are you okay?” Adams asks in a soft, low voice, lips right next to your ear. There’s a tremble to his voice. Fear, if only slight, as if he was afraid to break you.

Your hands shift to hold his face, bring it to yours so you can peer into his endlessly warm eyes. 

“I’m okay,” You reply softly, noticing the tinged pink to his cheeks. His eyes are blown with what can only be lust, and one of his hands grip somewhere between firm and soft to your hips. “Adams, I’m okay--more than okay.”

You make a noise when he shifts--though the motion is probably not on purpose--and you can’t help but notice how his eyes lock onto your face. He’s intrigued, fascinated, enthralled with everything.

“M-make that noise again,” he says, nearly pleads before shifting his hips ever so slightly. He’s watching your face again as he moves, cock gently dragging along your inner walls. Adams pushes his face into the crook of your throat and nearly seems to purr. “Please? That sounded so pretty…”

It doesn’t take much to pull that noise from you. And then another. Soon, the two of you are gasping, moaning into eachother’s mouths with each gentle thrust or slow grind, building up the pressure in your already swirling-hot belly.

Sometime in the middle of your lovemaking, one of your lover’s hands find your own. Your fingers lace together as he presses the back of your hand to the bed, a moment and touch of intimacy equal to or more than the carnal need between your bodies.

It’s perfect.

It’s beautiful.

You moan his name just as much as he moans yours, over and over in soft, succulent little moments. He’s gentle and rough, sliding inside you as the heat blossoms deeper between your thighs. Pleasure courses through your limbs, a white-hot exstacy that is only made better by each of Adams’ little huffs of grunts of mutual emotion.

“Close,” he whimpers into your ear. “So close.”

The sound is so beautiful.

It's a cacophony of noise made oddly beautiful as the two of you eventually reach a high peak of pleasure, reaching it with held hands and touching foreheads.

But even as the two of you fall from the pleasure, exhaustion slowly taking its place, the words are still more than audible from both your lips. Words that took so many months to hear, and many more to speak. From strangers to lovers--

I love you.


End file.
